


Heroína

by BelsanEmpress, Odamaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelsanEmpress/pseuds/BelsanEmpress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hablando a nivel convencional, no es realmente guapo. Molly se percata de ello ahora que lo tiene sobre la mesa de autopsias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroína

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora: Número 87 del Sherlexicon; "Heroína". Escrito antes de que se estrenara la temporada 3.
> 
> (No doy permiso para repostear, reproducir o archivar parcial o totalmente este fic en cualquier otra página web, salvo con previo consentimiento escrito por mi parte; asimismo, ningún beneficio económico ha de ser extraído de ninguno de estos trabajos nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia).

Hablando a nivel convencional, no es realmente guapo. Molly se percata de ello ahora que lo tiene sobre la mesa de autopsias.

Su cara la hace pensar un poco en la Teoría de Gestalt: la suma de las partes es igual o mayor que la suma total, o algo así. En cualquier caso, si toma cada una de las partes de Sherlock por separado y luego las suma, parece que el hombre es, técnicamente, feo. Probablemente es porque está muerto… no, no muerto de verdad, pero sí tan drogado que está prácticamente muerto. Como Romeo.

Como su amor no correspondido.

Molly sólo aceptó hacer esto porque era una situación de vida o muerte, y ella lo amaba. Ahora, piensa que probablemente aún lo ama, pero puede que ya no le guste. ¿Es eso posible? Debe de ser posible. A algunas familias les pasa constantemente.

Al margen de todo esto, Sherlock muerto no es tan apuesto como había pensado. Ha visto a suficientes hombres dormidos y suficientes hombres muertos para saber que ésta no es la cara de un hombre que descansa, con la ternura cálida de un domingo por la mañana en el rostro. Sus rasgos tienen esa flojedad deslavada del sueño profundo que le roba algo de su atractivo.

"Tiene papada" nota, vagamente sorprendida por este hecho mientras le limpia la sangre con una esponja. Tiene el tipo de papada que parece un trasero si la estrujas un poco. Su piel está suelta por debajo de la mandíbula: de viejo tendrá una papada de bulldog, si no se cuida. Sin la tensión de su usual mueca de desaprobación, su boca parece demasiado grande y flácida. El labio inferior sobresale un poco, como el de un niño pequeño que estuviera a punto de ponerse a babear. La frente es una enorme cuña sin filo, y la cara es más bien larga. No llega a ser de caballo, pero se acerca.

Molly deja la esponja y se enjuaga los dedos. De alguna manera, darse cuenta de que Sherlock no es tan perfecto como su estúpido enamoramiento le ha hecho creer es increíblemente refrescante. "Papada de culo, Molly Hooper" se dice a sí misma mientras tira el agua sanguinolenta por el desagüe. Ve su reflejo en la pared de acero inoxidable, borrosa pero reconocible. "Si lo vuelves a ver con vida alguna vez después de que salga por esa puerta; si alguna vez te descubres mirándolo y quedándote sin aliento, sólo recuerda que tiene papada de culo".

Se toca su propia barbilla con los dedos húmedos, pensativa. No es lo que las convenciones sociales llamarían hermosa, pero tampoco es un trasero. Es algo.

Probablemente sólo se está fijando en todo esto porque está enojada con él. Aún no ha visto a John. No sabe si podrá soportarlo; es un hombre tan bueno… Siempre ha sido un buen amigo para Sherlock, y amable con Molly, con un tipo particular de orgullo silencioso. Cuando trata de imaginarse cómo estará ahora, en lo único en lo que puede pensar es un perro con las patas traseras rotas que se encontró una vez. Lo había atropellado un auto y se arrastraba, sufriendo un dolor horrible, pero incapaz de dejarse morir sin más. Estaba decidido a llegar a alguna parte, pero había acabado por no llegar a ninguna. Molly había llorado amargamente, compadeciéndose de él. La idea de acabar compadeciendo a John Watson como una vez compadeció a un perro inválido es tan desagradable, a tantos niveles, que le dan náuseas.

Molly se aparta el pelo de la cara. "Mantén la calma, Hooper" se reprende a sí misma, pero el arrepentimiento ya empieza a metérsele bajo la piel.

"Soy una zorra. Ni te atrevas a repetir sus excusas, Molly, todo esto está mal". Sí, es por el bien mayor; es para mantener a la gente a salvo… oh, sí, es por todo eso y por más. Está bien. Quizá ésa es la lógica que se oculta detrás de todo esto, pero sigue siendo algo horrendo. Es la guerra. Cosas horrendas ocurren en la guerra. Al menos doce personas están muertas. Muertas de verdad.

No, no es la guerra. Es… bueno, no es una guerra, ¿verdad? No es por la Reina y la Patria ni por la amenaza del genocidio ni la conquista global ni ninguna de esas cosas. Sólo es una vendetta personal entre dos hombres muy inteligentes, uno de los cuales resulta ser un psicópata criminal. Y la moral del otro también es bastante ambigua.

Molly comprueba de nuevo su pulso ralentizado, y su respiración. Está estable. "Eres un pedazo de cabrón" le dice en voz alta, pero está tan cansada que la afirmación no llega a ser más que pseudo-factual. De alguna manera, incluso cuando es la peor versión de sí mismo, Sherlock no consigue enfadarla. Herirla, sí, pero no enfadarla. He ahí el amor. El amor es estúpido.

Molly se limpia con una toalla los restos pegajosos del agua y la sangre, y adecenta a Sherlock igual que lo haría con un cadáver. Las acciones son demasiado rutinarias como para ser íntimas, o mórbidas, o raras. Los párpados de él aletean débilmente mientras ella le pasa la toalla por los rizos húmedos. Los cadáveres también se mueven a veces: tienen espasmos, o hacen ruiditos. Si no fuera por la respiración que le hace cosquillas en las muñecas, no se distinguiría mucho de los otros habitantes de la morgue.

Aún así, debe de faltarle poco para despertarse. Ya casi ha pasado una hora.

Hay un ruido suave detrás de ella, la puerta exterior de la morgue abriéndose. Deja la toalla y se vuelve, aunque ya sabe quién es.

Mycroft está tan inmutable como siempre, aunque se detiene un momento para mirar a Sherlock tendido sobre su mesa de autopsias, luciendo auténticamente muerto gracias a los cuidados de Molly. Ha sido un movimiento automático, lo de arreglarlo como haría con un cadáver, y habría resultado más útil si fuese otra persona, y no el Gobierno Británico, quien hubiese entrado en la morgue.

–Sigue inconsciente. ¿Qué le has dado?

Mycroft, ya sea porque Molly le es genuinamente indiferente o porque está portándose como un imbécil a propósito, le lanza una mirada breve y juguetea con su teléfono en lugar de contestarle como es debido.

–Se recuperará pronto –dice al cabo, y suena como si hubiera estado repitiendo diferentes variaciones de la misma frase durante años, en todos los contextos posibles. Molly se pregunta si no será que, bajo toda la frustración y el fruncir de ceño, está disfrutando un poco toda esta situación. El secretismo, el hecho de que Sherlock necesite su ayuda…

Molly no sabe qué decirle, así que no dice nada, y esperan.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren, y la vida y el control reemergen en su rostro. Se sienta despacio, cada movimiento cuidadoso y deliberado: no quiere quedar en ridículo cayéndose de la mesa o manoteando en el aire. Su mirada salta de un lado a otro, registrando los detalles: Molly, Mycroft, su arruinada bufanda (metida en un bolsa y lista para desaparecer), la esponja en el fregadero, la humedad en su pelo, la morgue.

–¿Todo fue según el plan? –pregunta.

Su voz está espesa, un poco ronca por el sueño forzado quizás, o quizá es que realmente hay emociones bajo esa frialdad mecánica. Molly nunca puede estar segura. Sherlock tose e inspira profundamente.

–Sí –confirma Mycroft–. Nos iremos en cuanto estés listo. Molly, tráele un café. Sin leche, y con…

–Con dos terrones de azúcar, ya lo sé.

"Míralo, dándote órdenes en tu propia morgue, Hooper. ¿Por qué nunca eres capaz de decirles a estos Holmes que se vayan al carajo?"

Trae el café de todas formas, más uno para ella y uno para Mycroft sólo después de grandes deliberaciones. Le gustaría no hacerlo. No llevarle café, dejárselo claro. Sería una pequeña, mezquina victoria, pero sería suya. Seguiría siendo pequeña y mezquina. Mira fijamente al fondo de la taza, anhelando ser el tipo de persona que no se siente culpable por escupir en la bebida de alguien. Se lo merece. John lo haría. No. No lo haría. John no perdería el tiempo siendo pasivo agresivo, se limitaría a ponerle un ojo morado.

Molly da un suspiro pequeñito y le prepara una taza de té sin nada, y se conforma con dejarlo infusionar un poquito demasiado.

Mycroft, siendo Mycroft, probablemente no se dignará a tocarlo de todas formas.

Los dos hombres no hablan cuando ella regresa con las tazas, cosa que no la sorprende. Sherlock toma la suya con una de sus raras sonrisas en forma de parábola. "Gracias" dice, gesticulando con la boca más que hablando. Mycroft acepta la suya sujetándola con dos dedos, como si le hubiera ofrecido un roedor muerto, y la deja a un lado.

–Nos buscaré un medio de transporte –anuncia, y sale por la puerta.

–¿Has escupido en su taza? Ah, no, no lo hiciste.

–No –dice Molly, irritada consigo misma y con él, y frustrada y disgustada pero negándose a mostrarlo–. Tenía muchas ganas, pero… –hace una pausa, sonrojándose ligeramente y tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, pero como siempre, es demasiado interesante mirarlo. Acaba de resucitar de entre los muertos, nada menos–. Pero yo no haría una cosa así.

Sherlock la está mirando. Molly traga saliva, pero no aparta la mirada porque por tercera (y afortunada) vez en su vida, él la está mirando y ella cree que puede verla. No como una deducción, ni una visualización, simplemente mirando con honestidad a Molly Hooper, la mujer.

Y por la tercera vez en su vida, Molly ve algo en él que le habla con mayor claridad que ningún sentimiento expresado en voz alta. Hace que se sienta bien. Hace que sienta que por una vez está ganando, y que es una victoria legítima y justificada sobre un mundo que es injusto y usualmente una mierda.

Sherlock da un vistazo a su café, luego a ella por última vez, y después esboza una sonrisilla cansada, más por hábito que porque signifique algo. Toma un sorbo.

Mycroft regresa.

–El coche está aquí. Tenemos que irnos –dice, y en algún momento durante esta breve distracción Sherlock se las arregla para acabarse el café. Deja la taza vacía junto a su codo y se estira como un felino.

–Tómate el té primero, Mycroft. No seas maleducado.

Sigue una silenciosa batalla de voluntades. Mycroft mira a Sherlock con sospecha, y luego a Molly. Por suerte para ella, la expresión por defecto de su cara suele ser de una inocencia levemente adolorida. Sherlock empuja la taza hacia su hermano.

–Adelante, bebe.

Hay que darle crédito a Mycroft: no hace una sola mueca a pesar de que el té de la morgue es barato y malo incluso según los estándares mucho menos quisquillosos de Molly.

–Gracias, Molly –dice con rigidez, y Molly se siente deliciosamente malvada mientras recoge la taza y replica "de nada". Sherlock se pone de pie, mira con tristeza su bufanda, su sucio abrigo, la morgue. Todas las cosas que, como hombre muerto, va a tener que dejar atrás. Molly lo observa mientras va enterrando sus sentimientos.

–Adiós, entonces –dice ella, y no puede evitar amarlo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez el amor está mezclado con miedo, arrepentimiento y, por vez primera, la sensación de un poco de respeto mutuo. Sherlock se inclina casi sin darse cuenta y le besa la mejilla.

–Adiós, Molly. Cuídate.

De alguna manera se las arregla para que suene como la disculpa más sincera que nadie le ha pedido jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la traductora: ¡Hola hola! Aquí Belsan, bienvenidxs a mi primer trabajo en AO3: una traducción de la fenomenal Odamaki (si pueden leer en inglés, no duden en correr a revisar algunos de sus trabajos, son increíbles!). Algunxs de ustedes puede que ya me conozcan de FF.net, donde aparezco con el mismo nick, y donde ya he subido algunas traducciones, así como fics originales. ¿Que por qué me aparezco ahora en AO3? Pues porque más traducciones se vienen… ¡Manténganse a la espera! Nos vemos pronto :)


End file.
